The Mysterious Mansion
by Dragonblade vs. Jet-sama
Summary: The three Baudelaires get a new home at 776 Light Lane. They seem to like their mysterious new home but it looks like the Baudelaire mansion. Everything seems nice untill... R&R.
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I only own Matt and Jack.  
  
As the Baudelaire orphans approached their new home Violet was the first one to notice that it looked like the Baudelaire mansion. "This is odd," said Violet. "I agree," agreed Klaus. "Gmoshe," Sunny said. Gmoshe means something along the lines of Yes I also agree. "Welcome to my home," said a voice.  
The three Baudelaires went inside the house. "I am Matt and this is my friend Jack," said Matt. "Hmmm," Violet hmmmed "What do you not like my home," Matt asked. His eyes went from Klaus to Violet to Sunny to a statue of a hippo. "I believe it is time for bed," Jack said. There were two beds and a cradle in the room. There was a statue of a tiger this time. "This looks comfortable" Klaus told his siblings. "Food," asked Sunny. "I'll go find Sunny some food. Come on Sunny," Violet volunteered. "Jack we're in this together. We can't do that to them. They're innocent," exclaimed Matt. "Yes we can," said Jack as he showed Matt his dagger.  
  
Hope you liked it. R&R 


	2. The Discussion

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
  
The next morning the Baudelaires woke up to the smell of fresh pancakes. When they were eating breakfast Violet told Klaus about last night. Jack, who has two eyebrows instead of one, gave the children two pounds of spinach. Matt, (not Mattathias) who had one eyebrow instead of two, took one pound of spinach from each orphan.  
"Do it." Jack whispered with a glare in his eye. "No I will never do it." Matt whispered back. The orphans realized that they were talking about them and asked "Do what?" "Jack here uh doesn't want you here so he wants to trade you for a butler," Matt explained. "But we're keeping you and hiring a butler." "Oh" Violet said. Once again Matt's eyes went from Violet to Klaus to Sunny to a statue of a tiger. "Time for them to do their chores." Jack said. "Oh come on Jack. They just arrived here yesterday. We'll do the chores." Matt said trying to convince him. "Go play in your room. Violet I bought you an inventing kit. Klaus I bought you some books and Sunny I bought you some dolls. Now go play." "Why are you being nice to those brats?" Jack asked Matt. "I like them." Matt answered.  
  
That's it. Sorry for the shortness. 


	3. Hooked

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
  
"Why don't we explore the town? Violet suggested. We could find something" "Help." Sunny said. "Your right Sunny. Klaus agreed. We could help people for money. Let's go!" "Hello I'm Violet this is Klaus and this is Sunny. Violet told the man. We can help you carry all those bags." The children carried all the bags to their house. Violet asked the man if he was the butler and the butler said yes. "Here. The man said as he handed Klaus $50 dollars. "Buy yourself something nice." Then a boy came up to the Baudelaires. "Hi. I'm Alex." Said the boy. "Hello. I'm Violet this is Klaus and this is Sunny." Violet said. "Hey have you tried the game Vortex?"(That's one of my fics) asked Alex. "What is this videogame?" Klaus asked. "Here take this Shaman King game. I've beaten it." Alex gave Klaus the game. "Let's go to the store! said Klaus as he grabbed his siblings. There's an errrrrrrrrrr Play Station two. I want it!" Klaus bought the PS2 and with help from Violet he hooked it up. Little did Klaus know he was going to get addicted?  
Sorry for the... wait do I have to say errrr write it every time I put up a new chapter? This is my best story. 


	4. Olaf captured Violet! Or did he?

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
  
As Klaus was playing video games Sunny snuck out of the mansion. She wandered into laundry baskets and into houses. Then she went to the basement and saw Count Olaf talking with Violet. "Oh no! He has Violet!" Sunny thought. "I'll tell Klaus." So she went up three flights of stairs and said "Somakey Violet", which means something like "Olaf has captured Violet", but Klaus was to busy attacking Rio (He's a Shaman King character) to care. "Here it is." Violet said holding a small piece of wire. "I made us some communicators. In case we get separated." Violet gave them the communicators and Sunny felt relieved that Olaf hadn't captured Violet.  
The butler came up to the room and said, "You have a visitor." The Baudelaires went down stairs and met Alex. "Hey Klaus read any good books lately?" Klaus answered, "I read a book on optical illusions." The Baudelaires bombarded him with questions. "I'm going to go down to the basement to get some quiet. You don't mind do you?" Alex asked. "No. Not at all" answered Violet. As Alex went down the stairs Sunny remembered that Olaf was down there. "Mejeiyt Alex!" Sunny warned. Just as Alex went down the stairs the three Baudelaires heard a scream. The three of them went down together.  
Hope you enjoyed it. R&R. 


	5. The Escape

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
  
They saw Count Olaf, Alex, and Violet. Count Olaf was standing there laughing. Alex was strapped to a board and "Violet" had her hair tied up in a ribbon. "Baudelaires, save yourself. I'll hold him off." Alex said braking out of the straps. "Chew on this Olaf!" Alex threw a time bomb. Alex, Violet, Klaus and Sunny escaped. "We've got 2 hours to get out of the neighborhood. Violet made her way to the phone booth. Alex put in some money. "Hello. Is this Mr. Poe? Good. Can we have a ride out of the neighborhood? We can? Great. What kind of car do you have? A Mitsubishi? Go- "Alex made her hang up. 1 hour and 45 minutes to go. A car pulled in the driveway. 1 hour and 20 minutes to go. They're one quarter out of the neighborhood. 45 minutes to go. Half way out of the neighborhood. 25 minutes to go. They're out of the neighborhood! The mysterious mansion blew up. Matt, Count Olaf, and the robot Violet died. Jack was out somewhere. Alex, Violet, Klaus, and Sunny are traveling. They're searching for a new home.  
  
Hope you liked it! Read the sequel The Perilous Path (It's not up yet) and the sequel to the sequel The Horrible Hut. 


End file.
